Pokémon X and Y
and are the upcoming video games of the Generation VI series. Pokémon X Version and Pokémon Y Version are the first two Pokémon video games that comes in the main game series for the Nintendo 3DS. The video games were announced by current Nintendo president Satoru Iwata on January 8, 2013 on and during a Pokémon Direct video on the Nintendo 3DS. These will be the first video games of the Pokémon series that will be released worldwide on the same day with exception of a few countries. Pokémon X Version and Pokémon Y Version released on October 12, 2013. Enhancements 3D Enhancement Pokémon X Version and Pokémon Y Version are the first two Pokémon games that are completely in a 3-dimensional style of gameplay on a handheld system. Each and everything has been changed since the release of previous Pokemon games. The sprites have been changed into 3D designed models from the characters to the Pokémon. The appearance of a Pokémon has also not been changed as seen in the trailer when the male protagonist was running through the grass and encountered a Pikachu. Battle System Enhancement The battle system in video games also went under a 3-dimensional style. As seen in the trailer of the video game there were different Pokémon battles introduced. The attack of a Pokémon will be shown in a 3D style against another Pokémon. It will even show how the Pokémon will move when it's being attacked or vice versa by the opponent. Pokémon Starter Pokémon The trailer also shows off three new Pokémon which appear to be the Fire, Grass and Water starters. * Chespin, a Grass-type Pokémon: a brown, Erinaceidae-looking Pokémon with a spiked green hat, small arms and a small tail. * Fennekin, a Fire-type Pokémon: an orange, fox-looking Pokémon with flame-like fur emerging from its ears. Fennekin also shares its name and appearance with the Fennec Fox. * Froakie, a Water-type Pokémon: a blue, frog-looking Pokémon with a white puffball on its back. Mascots The two legendary Pokémon that are the mascots for Pokémon X Version and Pokémon Y Version have been officially named as: Xerneas and Yveltal. Xerneas is deer-like with rainbow antlers, who is shaped like the letter X ''when it's legs are apart, while Yveltal bird-like avian of some sort, who is shaped like the letter ''Y. Yveltal symbolizes quetzalcoatl, the serpent god of the Aztec people. List of New Pokémon and Forms in Generation VI *Chespin *Quilladin *Chesnaught *Fennekin *Braixen *Delphox *Froakie *Frogadier *Greninja *Sylveon *Xerneas *Yveltal *Mega Mewtwo X *Mega Mewtwo Y *Helioptile *Fletchling *Pancham *Pangoro *Gogoat *Noivern *Scatterbug *Spewpa *Vivillon *Litleo *Pyroar *Flabébé *Talonflame *Honedge *Doublade *Inkay *Malamar *Swirlix *Orotto *Spritzee *Skiddo *Dedenne *Bunnelby *Furfrou *Tyrunt *Tyrantrum *Amaura *Aurorus *Meowstic *Mega Blaziken *Mega Lucario *Mega Ampharos *Mega Absol *Mega Mawile *Mega Kangaskhan *Mega Venusaur *Mega Charizard X *Mega Charizard Y *Mega Blastoise *Mega Garchomp *Mega Tyranitar *Mega Aggron *Mega Kangaskhan *Mega Gengar *Mega Pinsir Pokémon Gallery Chespin.png|Chespin Quilladin2.png|Quilladin Chesnaught-1-.png|Chesnaught Fennekin.png|Fennekin Braixen2.png|Braixen Delphox-1-.png|Delphox Froakie.png|Froakie Frogadier2.png|Frogadier Greninja-1-.png|Greninja 000Ninfia.png|Sylveon Xerneas.png|Xerneas Yveltal.png|Yveltal 180px-New Mewtwo.png|MegaMewtwo Y Elikiteru.png|Helioptile Yayakoma.png|Fletchling Yancham.png|Pancham Pangoro.png|Pangoro Gogoat.png|Gogoat Vivillon.png|Vivillon Noivern.png|Noivern 971153 198483986978121 551074284 n.png|Honedge Doublade.png|Doublade Swirlix.png|Swirlix Inkay.png|Inkay Malamar.png|Malamar Spritzee.png|Spritzee Meowstics.png|Meowstic Pyroar(Female).png|Pyroar (Female) Pyroar.png|Pyroar (Male) Mewtwox.png|MegaMewtwo X Mega Garchomp.png|Mega Garchomp Tyrunt.png|Tyrunt Amaura.png|Amaura Venusaur.png|Mega Venusaur Mega charizard.png|Mega Charizard Mega Blastoise.png|Mega Blastoise xy_starter_types_en.jpg|XY Starter Types Froakie.jpg|Froakie|link=Froakie Chespin.jpg|Chespin|link=Chespin Fennekin.jpg|Fennekin|link=Fennekin Img 1 3.jpg|Sylveon|link=Sylveon "Y".jpg|Yveltal|link=Yveltal Legendary Pokemon.jpg|Xerneas|link=Xerneas New location .jpg|Calem looking at the Kalos Power Plant. Fennel in battle.jpg|Fennekin battling a Kirlia Boy running.jpg|Calem rollerblading through a city New town.jpg|Serena on a bridge. Running to route.jpg|Calem entering Route 3 Pokemon Y and X Pikachu.png|Pikachu in the Announcement Trailer|link=Pikachu Nifia X-Y1.png|Sylveon Using an attack in Pokemon X & Y Nifia X:Y2.png|Sylveon in Pokemon X & Y Nifia X:Y3.png|Sylveon battling a Froakie in Pokemon X & Y Corocoro5131.jpg|New Pokémon: Gogoat, Fletchling, Pancham and Helioptile Lumiose1.jpg|Calem rollerblading in Lumiose City. Lumiose2.jpg|Calem on a Lumiose City street. Lumiose3.jpg|Serena on a bridge over a body of water, overlooking Lumiose City's symbol. Lumiose4.jpg|Serena at a sidewalk café in Lumiose City. Kalos1.jpg|Bird's eye view of the Kalos region. Kalos2.jpg|Serena standing in Vaniville Town, the starter town in the game Fountain.jpg|Calem in Santalune City Route2Kalos.jpg|Calem entering Route 2 tumblr_mpebmmWI3v1r1alb2o1_500.png|Character Customization Videos Pokemon X & Y Gameplay Trailer|Gameplay Trailer Pokemon X and Pokemon Y - New Gameplay Trailer|Gameplay Trailer 2 Pokemon X & Y Three New Mega Pokemon Revealed|Mega Evolutions - Trailer 1 Get Excited for Pokmon X and Pokmon Y|Mega Evolutions - Trailer 2 Pokemon X, Pokemon Y - Pyroar Reveal Trailer|Pyroar Reveal Trailer Pokemon X, Pokemon Y - Starter Evolution Trailer|Starter Evolution Trailer Trivia *The region's name is Kalos, inspired by the country France. **Interestingly, the two monuments showed in the trailer are in Île-de-France. **During the trailer of the video game, Pikachu is standing on the Eiffel Tower, and a structure resembling the Eiffel Tower is the centerpiece of the games' main city, Lumiose City. * These are the first Pokémon titles that allow you to choose what colour the player character's bicycle is (yellow or green). * These are the first main Pokémon titles that uses single letters instead using colors or materials for the sub-title. * These are the first two games to have their mascots' English names released before their Japanese names. * X and Y are used because they are both international letters for the world, since the game launches the same day all over the world. * This Generation is bound to bring significant changes to the series: **A bond mechanic known as Pokémon-amie revealed by Junichi Masuda in his blog on 1/21/2013. This may be the way to get Sylveon. **3D models for the characters and Pokémon. **3D overworld. **Trainer customization. **Temporary, in-battle evolution called Mega Evolution, which only works on select Pokémon from Generations I-IV. They must be holding an item called a Mega Stone that corresponds to one Pokémon. *These games have references to the original Pokemon Red and Blue games. **You can get one of the three starter Pokemon from Red and Blue, Bulbasaur, Charmander and Squirtle, when you defeat Professor Sycamore. **You can find the legendary Pokemon that made their first appearences in Red and Blue during the post-game. Mewtwo is inside a cave in Pokemon Village, similar to when you found it in Cerulean Cave in Red and Blue, while the three birds: Articuno, Zapdos and Moltres roam around the region. **A sleeping Snorlax blocks a bridge on Route 7, and you need to wake it up with a Poke Flute, similar to when you encountered one on Route 12 and another on Route 16 in Red and Blue. **A man on Route 12 gives you a Lapras, similar to when you were given one at Sliph Co. in Red and Blue. **Ramos's gym, which is the fourth gym you battle, is focused on Grass-type Pokemon, just like Erika's gym, which is the fourth gym you battle in Red and Blue. **In Santalune City, the is a hiker who wants to trade you a Farfetch'd, just like the trainer in Vermilion City in Red and Blue. *These games are the first to introduce new forms of old Pokémon: Mewtwo, Lucario, Blaziken, Gardevoir, Absol, Ampharos, Abomasnow, Gyarados, Aerodactyl, Garchomp, Mawile, Kangaskhan, Gengar, Gardevoir, Venusaur, Charizard, Blastoise, Aggron and Tyranitar. * This is currently the only main series game where the player character can ride a Pokémon other than by Diving, Flying or Surfing because you can ride Skiddo, Gogoat, Mamoswine, and Rhyhorn around select cities, towns, and routes. *This will be the first region since Johto to introduce a new type of Pokémon, -Type. *The new - type Pokémon are Sylveon, Flabebé, Spritzee, Swirlix, and Xerneas. Also, Gardevoir, Marill, Mawile, and Jigglypuff have been retyped to Psychic/Fairy, Water/Fairy, Steel/Fairy, and Normal/Fairy, respectively. *The games were released early by select retailers in a few countries. *These games introduced the fewest new Pokémon in a single generation, with 70 completely new Pokémon and 20 Mega Evolutions. *Depending on which game you have, Charizard and Mewtwo's Mega Evolutions will be different. *In the UK Pokémon X & Y were released in stores; GAME and HMV a day early and this technically means that for the first time the UK got a Pokémon Game Release before Japan and America Category:Pokémon Games Category:Generation VI